Tales Of A Broken Heart
by maymay330
Summary: What if Dimitri had been taken by strigoi and left Rose pregnant. What if Lissa found it to be her duty to help Rose save Dimitri? And what about Rose's child? Set after the attack on the school. Better summary in first chapter. Please give it a shot.


Summary: What if Dimitri had been taken by strigoi and left Rose pregnant. What if Lissa found it to be her duty to help Rose save Dimitri? And what about Rose's child? Set after the attack on the school. Better summary in first chapter. Please give it a shot.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy. I do however own the material written here, the storyline presented in this FanFic and the made up characters that are not present in Richelle Mead's books.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am the proud author of Memoirs of a Hathaway that is still currently being worked on. I also have a few other fanfics that I, unfortunately, have abandoned lately but plan to pick up in these coming weeks. I read a fair amount of FanFic stories and have recently been working on my style of writing. I feel that for this story I want to approach it from a new view and experiment with the way I write and try and develop my ideas a little more coherently. I read a lot of stories about how Dimitri left Rose for Tasha and then returns only to find out he's a father. My idea for this story was a play on thoughts roaming in my head that I felt would be a new unique outlook on the Rose leaves Dimitri situation. In this story the attack on St. Vladimirs does occur and Dimitri is turned strigoi. The cabin scene did happen as well. To begin this story I'm starting with a preface that will highlight what occurred after the attack and Rose's meltdown after losing (same as in book except she doesn't drop out and leave to hunt him. Last chapter to occur is Ch.28) Dimitri plus finding out some shocking news. I plan to go in an extremely different direction then many would expect and I hope you stick around to see what I've got to offer. I'd also love if you took a look at my other top story Memoirs of a Hathaway, which is the typical clique story of Dimitri leaving Rose for Tasha. However, like this story there is many twists in that tale as well. Thank you and please review. I find that without recieveing reviews I really just lose interest in writing and give up on my stories. I really feel that this story will be extremely unique and am super happy and excited to start this journey in writing it. Thank you and enjoy. Please Review!

~Maryanne (Maymay330)

Preface: The Silence Of The Storm

"_Run!" she yelled at me. "He is dead! You are not going to join him!"_

My mother's words had been the only thing I could think about for the next two weeks after the raid. It was the only thing that I could really comprehend. Her command to run, and they way I had followed the order. In my mind I knew what I had done was right, but my heart held the most regret and sorrow I had ever felt in my whole life. I couldn't seem to get over that last heartbreaking gaze into his eyes as he had been pulled out of my sight by the blond strigoi.

My mind chastised myself over and over repeatedly. I had it drilled in my head that dying was our job. In the end, we would die. There was no way around it. Even the best fell sometimes, and not everyone could walk away with glory each time. But I couldn't accept that Dimitri was gone. I couldn't accept what reality had thrown straight in my face. It hurt too much and for that all I could do was mourn my loss.

I knew everyone knew something was deeply wrong. It had been two weeks and all I had done was lay in bed stareing into space. In my head I knew I was being ridiculous but I couldn't budge. I couldn't get over it. My heart was lost on the battlefield under piles of wreckage that would never be cleared. I knew my friends were worried. I knew they didn't understand how I could be so torn up over a mentor I had only known for a few short months. But the fact of the matter was that Dimitri was always more than a mentor in my eyes. He always would be. He was my lover, my best friend, my role model and the only person I never thought I would lose.

Lissa's mind had been going crazy the last two weeks. She needed me, but I couldn't find it in my heart to be there for her. I was lost beyond words. Living seemed impossible. I had done my best to block Lissa out these past few weeks and I knew she was going mad. She hadn't seen me in almost two weeks and she was worried.

I wasn't the least bit surprised when a soft knock rattled my door knob. I had seen Lissa walking the familiar staircase up to my dorm moments before. I sighed and rolled over pulling the duvet further over my head. I knew Lissa had a key and I wasn't surprised that she used it. I tried unsuccessfully to be invisible. I already knew what she had come to tell me before she even said it.

"Rose?" She asked tentively. I knew she was worried and didn't want to upset me.

When it was clear she wasn't going to get an answer she continued, " Rose, I know you're going through a lot but I think it would really help for you to come tonight to the memorial."

Her words were again met by silence. I felt bad about ignoring her but I just didn't have the strengh to answer.

"Dimitri's family flew in from Russia to pay their respects." She said again trying to coax me out of my hiding.

After what felt like hours she finally sighed, " Look Rose, I wish you would talk to me. You're not the only one who is hurting and right now we all just need to be here for each other. I wish you would let me be here for you the way you're always there for me. But closing yourself off from the world Rose is not going to bring him back. I hate to admit it but if you have to hear it from anyone you should hear it from me. I've been in your shoes Rose."

Flashes of her parents and brother's face filled her mind and I could feel her heart clench in pain. It had been two years and she still was suffereing from their lose. How long would it take me to get over Dimitri?

Finally Lissa sat on the edge of the bed laying her hand on my stiff shoulder, " Rose, just please...let me help."

Lissa must have stayed for at least ten minutes before she finally sighed and left my room feeling more depressed than before. She had really felt she would be able to get me to comply to her wishes.

About an hour after Lissa had departed, I decided that I really did want to attend the memorial. I just didn't want to talk to anyone and hear how bad they felt and how sorry they were. Because deep down they weren't the least bit sorry.

Eventually I stumbled into my bathroom and took a good look at myself. My hair was in a tangled heap on top of my head and my eyes bore the scars of sleepless nights and shedded tears. My lips were swollen from biting them on the rare occassions that I did get to sleep and wake up to horrific nightmares that left me screaming and sweating for hours.

I dressed rather simple, not even bothering to take a shower. As I pulled on a white turtle neck with a pair of black slacks and flats, I felt that the effort was forced. I again wondered if I would ever recover from my battle scars of a broken heart. I didn't bother to deal with the rat's nest of my hair and I knew I looked like hell but as I made the long and painful walk to the church on campus I realized I didn't care either. I was going to pay my respects to Dimitri, who had always thought I looked pretty no matter what. I didn't care what people said.

The church was packed for the memorial service for the missing and the dead. Tears were silently flowing from the faces of dhampirs and moroi and I was surprised to see that I wasn't the only one who had dragged themselves out of their rooms and had put no effort into getting ready.

It was easy to spot Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian in the pews of the front row, each wearing a simple frown. From Lissa's thoughts I could tell that the large crowd made her nervous and she was struggling to get through the ceremony without me by her side. The memorial went by fairly slowly and I found myself hanging on each word the pastor said. He talked about pride and honor. He talked about bravery and the strength to move on for those we loved. Eventually it was time for individuals to take the stand and share memories of the departed.

I slowly made my way towards the exit. I had made the effort for Dimitri but I couldn't stand to hear others pain. I was almost to the door when a thick Russian accent stopped me dead in my tracks.

"My brother was a very brave man. He had always stayed true to his duty and as a child his only goal in life was to protect those who needed his protection. I've lived without my brother for a few years now but knowing he no longer resides in this world breaks my heart. But I know that he led a happy life and he wouldn't want my family and I and his collegues, his friends, his students to mourn his death. That's what made Dimka so special. He always, in death and life, has put other's ahead of himself."

The girl's eyes were so simliar to his that I could feel tears prick my eyes and my heart race. A new pain enveloped my heart as I rushed out of the church, not bothering to look back as the heavy wooden doors slammed together at my retreat. Because one thing was for sure, Dimitri would never want me to be so miserable. So in his honor, I promised to try and move on.

*Two Months Later: *

Two weeks had been excrutiating but after two months I had eventually come to terms with reality. Well, at least to a certain extent.

"That was fantastic Rose. Oh, I'm so proud of you." Lissa gushed as I exited the ring from my trial. Adrian stood by her side a wide smile plastered on his face, " Little dhampir, I must say, you are amazing in action." He winked and I smiled ignoring his comment.

"Thanks Lissa." I said as I drowned myself in the water she offered me.

In truth, the trial hadn't been so hard. The hard part was fighting the wave of nausea that had been attacking me for the past two days. I hadn't been able to keep a single meal down and I could sence Lissa was getting rather worried. Dhampirs didn't get sick and if they did it was never this violently.

"I wish you would let me try and heal you." Lissa pleaded as she took in my scrapped knee. I shurgged and waved her off, " No need it's nothing."

But I could feel her itching to use her magic so finally I gave in as I sat on a tiny folding chair and chugged more water trying to settle my upset stomach.

I felt it before I saw. Lissa's hand shot up as a wave of searing red hot pain ran through her fingers as her skin made contact with mine.

She frowned as she clutched her hand to her chest, " That was strange." She mumbled again reaching out to my scrapped knee.

And once again her hand shot away as my body rejected her healing. She looked at my perplexed but I didn't have time to process her thoughts before I started regretting all that water I had chugged. Bile rose in my throat and I turned my head just in time to puke in a nearby trashcan.

Days after the trial, Lissa was still contemplating why every time she tried to heal me she was pushed away and rejected. She was also consumed with fear since my nausea hadn't seemed to stop either.

"Rose, your as white as a ghost. You haven't been able to keep a meal down all week and I can't even try to heal you without being pushed away. I think you need to see a doctor." Lissa remarked as we walked away from the bathroom I had just puked my lunch in. Lissa was right. I hadn't felt normal in a few days.

It didn't take long for my results to come back. I was surprised to see a new doctor on campus but apparently due to the trials, more nurses had been brought from Court as a precaution. People were still scared of another attack.

Lissa and I waited as Dr. Moore stood reviewing my test results frowing. Eventually she gave us her full attention.

"Rosemarie, have you been sexually active resently?" Dr. Moore questioned.

My heart clenched and my cheeks grew a slight pink. Lissa and I had finally talked about Dimitri after my realization at the memorial and we had promised to never bring it up again. I didn't feel like speaking so I nodded my head instead.

Dr. Moore looked relieved, " Well that explains these results then. I thought I had misread."

"What results?" I asked curiously eyeing my doctor.

Dr. Moore smiled, " Rose, you're pregnant."

And that's when a new wave of nausea took over my body over once more as I puked up the rest of my lunch.

A/N: So, honestly the Preface was hard to write and I wasn't going to write it but I felt that it was needed. It's not my best writing since I wrote it quickly and wasn't really sure how I wanted it to play out but I promise the rest of the story will be to perfection. I might have to come back later and rewrite the Preface but it's a good start for now. Please Review!

~Maryanne


End file.
